lagiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sara
Sara Is a character from Lagios. She appears often as a background character or is frequently mentioned by other characters, mainly being a central point in Yume`s stories. Sara is the mother of Yume and raised Yume along with Zeke up until she turned 5 where she was then later executed alongside Zeke changing Yume`s life forever. Background Sara was a human girl who was born in the Lethe region of Lagios, however she was very extraordinary for her time as she was a human but was unusually powerful which was practically unheard of at her time. Not only that but she was powerful at a very young age,like Yume her daughter Sara had the ability to control and manipulate glass the exact same way Yume could. Sara was very skilled at using her rare and one of a kind magical gift and assisted in fighting in the war that was going on at the time despite her very young age she proved capable and took down many enemies that no human at the time would even consider going up against. It was during this time that she met Zeke and after a bit the two began to fall in love and soon became a couple. After everything was over the two would move to a small house on the outskirts of town from where she lived as to avoid being found out by the humans of the village due to it at the time being forbidden for a human to mingle with one of another species. In the year 1306 at the age of 14 Sara would later give birth to a healthy baby girl Yume,Together with her husband Zeke they would live in peace for 5 more years and it was at this time that both Sara and Zeke were later executed and killed before Yume`s very eyes by none other than humans who had found out about their union. Little did Sara, Zeke and Yume know that the one behind the entire scheme was Aries who had set the entire event into motion to enact his plans for Yume and to get rid of his brother Zeke. Appearance Sara was a very beautiful young girl which is reflected in her daughter Yume and brought up on a few different occasions to Yume. Sara and Yume share physical traits so similar that if they were to be looked at side by side one would think they could be twin sisters. Sara has the same exact wavy black hair as Yume does however she has a few traits that set her apart from her daughter one being her height being shorter than Yume is. Another trait being different is their faces with Sara having a far softer expression than Yume reflecting her kind and caring personality and gentle attitude to things,her eyes are hazel rather than red like Yume`s and Sara tended to prefer to wear lighter colored cloths as apposed to Yume who prefers darker colored things. Powers & Abilities While nothing has been shown directly of Sara in combat it had been mentioned several times that she was very powerful for her time especially with the fact that she was also a human. Sara can control and manipulate glass the exact same way as Yume and it can be assumed Sara was very adept at using said ability however whether or not Sara is equal to or better than Yume at using this technique is currently unknown. Category:Lagios Characters Category:Characters by Naglfar94 Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters